


A New Light Burns

by ThaliaofCarim



Series: Thalia of Carim: The Huntress of Many Ages [5]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: F/M, Female Chosen Undead, If Dark Souls had ”happy endings”, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaofCarim/pseuds/ThaliaofCarim
Summary: (This is a ”What If” and NOT canon to Thalia’s storyline)Lordran is bustling once more. A New Age of Fire has begun and upon Lord Gwyn’s old throne sits a new Lord, or rather Lady. When Thalia went to link the First Flame, her dragon blood prevented her death and thus She and the flame ”became one” making her a special kind of Lord and now Thalia finds herself busier then ever especially when she has her hands full between her duties as a lord and with her husband and two children.
Relationships: Chosen Undead/Solaire of Astora
Series: Thalia of Carim: The Huntress of Many Ages [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495466
Kudos: 4





	A New Light Burns

**Author's Note:**

> This is exploring that ”straying thought” Wuldric had (Chapter 33: Thirty-two) in The Huntress and The Sun. (longer version of this will be coming out with reader named Silver and Black knights as well)
> 
> Mention of Gwyndolin (I used she/her for him because it does say that he was raised as a she and I figured it would just be easier for me to do so as well)

The sun was shining brightly even when a random fat, fluffy white cloud floated in front of it and the city and surrounding towns below were bustling and lively as the people celebrated the tenth year of the thing they all called ”The Undead Curse” having been ”cured”. High above them, watching with an amused smile, stood a silver armored knight with wings upon his helm and a cape of purple waving gently in the breeze as he stood watching the festivities below. “Silver Knight Captain Wuldric?” Turning upon hearing his name he saw another knight dressed like him (this one bearing a dulled golden-brown cape) approaching before saluting him. “Our Lady has called for you.” 

”Then I will tend to her immediately,” The one the knight had addressed as Captain Wuldric nodded before turning and walking towards the giant double doors that would lead inside where he would find the one who had called for him. “You wished to see me, Lady Thalia?” 

Upon hearing her name, a woman with dark blue hair nearly down to the middle of her back temporarily lifted her gaze from the scroll she was looking over and smiled. “Come now Wuldric, there is no need for you to address me as that. You might be a Silver Knight but you will always be my brother,” her blue eyes sparkled with mirth as she returned them to the scroll before she rolled it up and handed it over to another woman who smiled. “Its an interesting concept Xiana. I would like to see if that works! But remember to take a break too, don’t need you to wear yourself out too quickly.” Thalia addressed the scholar who smirked. 

”Don’t worry, Thalia. I’ll try not to wear myself out. I’ll see if the others in the Archives wish to help.”

”Excellent idea!” Thalia smiled as she watched Xiana walk away. 

”I see you two are still close friends.” Wuldric smiled as he approached Thalia who turned back to him to meet him halfway to hug him, which he returned. 

”Xiana and I will always be friends,” She told the Silver Knight Captain as they pulled away. ”I’m glad you answered my summons though.” 

”I would never ignore a call from you, sister,” Wuldric told her as they made their way towards the area where Thalia usually sat now. ”What’s the problem?” He inquired as she continued up to the ancient throne and sat upon the seat while he went to stand on her left. Looking around he spotted his darker armored brothers and smiled. ”Where’s Black Knight Captain Arkon?” 

”He’ll be here soon. But I wanted to address this with you as well.” 

”I apologize for my tardiness, my Lady.” A new voice spoke up causing both Thalia and Wuldric to turn and watch a Black-armored Knight (known as a ”Black Knight”) came swiftly approaching. ”It seems that the newest group of Black Knights is struggling to grasp the use of our particular weaponry.”

”No need to apologize Arkon. I was just getting ready to tell Wuldric what is concerning me.” Thalia smiled towards the approaching Black Knight who returned it. As he took up his usual place at her right. Though many would have found it strange for the ruler of an entire land that was called Lordran to have two different Knights at her left and right, to those who lived in Lordran it was completely normal. 

”What has you concerned?” 

”Gwyndolin and I spoke a couple of hours ago and she has informed me that her Blades have discovered something very concerning around the Parish just last night.”

”What?” 

”We aren’t sure but we have reason to believe that the demons from Izalith have become increasingly active again.” 

Arkon frowned, ”Ever since the death of the Bed of Chaos they’ve been acting more like animals then the intelligent beings they used to be.” 

Wuldric raised a brown in confusion now, ”But don’t they have a king now? And I thought we were in an agreement them?” 

”They do and we are.” Thalia sighed sounding tired which was something that tipped them off, ”He is willing to help figure out who is causing the issues that are rising as he does not wish to break the pact that was made upon my rising to being a Lord. In fact, he has reason to believe that the ones causing these issues are those upset with the pact.” Thalia stood from where she sat and moved towards the stairs with Wuldric and Arkon close behind. ”He has willingly handed over information about a particular group of ”rogue” demons he believes are behind the issues or rather the murders as they should properly be called.” Thalia shook her head. ”I know you’ve dealt with such a thing before Arkon, and as much as I hate to ask it of you, would you mind-?”

”It will not bother me to look into this. Besides if it keeps the family safe. Why wouldn’t I?”

”He has a point, Thalia.” Wuldric smiled before all three stopped upon hearing giggles and yelling coming their way. ”Speaking of family...” Thalia smirked then as a boy around eight and a girl around six came racing into the area one chasing the other. ”There’s our Nephew and Niece now Arkon.” All three watched as the boy, whose hair was as golden as the sun, was chased by his sister, whose hair was the same as Thalia’s (giving away the biggest tell of who her mother was) before both stopped to play fight with their wooden swords and shields while ignoring the three adults watching. 

”Come on sis! Bring it on!” the boy laughed.

”It’s on!” His sister giggled as they practiced their weapon skills for a moment before racing off again with Thalia chuckling softly. 

”Bring back memories Sister?” Wuldric smiled as Thalia looked to him. 

”Many. Especially when I was their age and you actually entertained my ”wild hare” when it came to something like that.” 

”It was worth it.” Wuldric chuckled as Arkon smiled. 

”They will be fine warriors one day,” Arkon commented as they watched a man wearing chainmail armor with a white tabard with a sun painted upon it come walking into the room a smile on his face as he watched the children play.

”Your home early, my love.” Thalia spoke up as the man who entered turned and met her gaze before removing his helm to reveal golden blonde hair (giving the fact away that the boy took after him). 

”I wanted to be here in time for the end celebration of the festival.” He replied as he approached the three who were watching him. ”besides, I can’t be faulted for wanting to see my beloved wife and children again can I?” he asked taking her hand within his before lifting it up and kissing it as Thalia smiled. 

”No you can’t, Solaire.” Thalia smiled as they kissed properly. ”But you’ve heard about-?” 

”I have and my fellow Warriors of Sunlight stand ready in case we should be needed.” the man, Solaire, told her as he looked to Arkon who nodded in understanding before Solaire turned back to her and moved closer to Thalia, this time with a frown. ”Shouldn’t _**YOU**_ be resting?” 

”I’m fine Solaire. I haven’t been doing much and if I sit still for much longer I’ll go insane.” 

Arkon and Wuldric looked towards Thalia then in shared confusion. ”Why would you need to be resting?” Wuldric inquired as Thalia smiled then. 

”Let’s just say that you're going to have another Niece or Nephew soon.” 

”Another Niece or Nephew? What do you...” All three from Thalia to Solaire to Arkon watched as it hit him like a ton of bricks. ”Wait... Are you telling me that you’re...?” 

”I am,” Thalia smiled as Wuldric took several moments to fully realize what she was saying. 

”Again?” Wuldric placed a hand on his head and laughed. ”You really are trying to have as big a family as what we originally had aren’t you?” 

”I think three children will be more then enough and besides,” Thalia heard her son and daughter come racing up then as the two realized that their father was home. ”Unlike the rest of our family, we are whole here.” Thalia smiled as she, Wuldric and Arkon all watched as the children swarmed their father with eagerness. 

”Indeed we are.” Arkon smiled as Wuldric watched his niece and nephew pester Solaire. 

”And unlike before. We are home.” Wuldric had his own smile on his face as he watched the children while outside, the sun’s golden light reached through the leaves of the trees and graced the ground of an old place where Thalia’s adventures had started in Lordran and being kissed by the golden rays sat a blackened coiled sword within the ashes of a long dead bonfire. A bonfire once born of the ashes of undeath that would nevermore be graced by the light of a fire but was now graced by the life of nature as vines grew wrapped around the coiled sword.

And upon the pommel of the coiled sword, the bud of a flower (a rose to be exact) opened to reveal the blue tips and white inside as the sun’s rays finally kissed the top of the sword.


End file.
